Waiting
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: David Rossi and Penelope Garcia. Just read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting: Rossi/Garcia post her breakup with Kevin. Co written with dustytiger , this has been in the works for a while between us.Anybody could tell there were subtle changes in her recently. She had been only wearing one color to the office lately and not her usual bright mixes. And her hair was now blond again . The red was gone which he had to admit he liked better. But her getting over a little fight with bronchitis had been finally enough. David Rossi was going to make his move even if she wasn't interested in anything more than a friend right now. So he knocked on the door to her lair as they called it that Friday when the others were leaving with weekend plans. She said " Well you are the first and only man who knocks on this door politely when he wants something, so what can I do for you Agent Rossi?" He replied " You can call me Dave since it is the weekend and also come with me to my home. You need to unwind bella and what better place to do it than Little Creek?" She looked at him for a moment. "Thank you but I would need to go home and pack some things first." He said " All right I can go with you first then we will go to my place." She looked at him again. "Does anyone else know about this here?" He said "I got permission from Morgan if that's what you mean. And I have cell phone service in case you need to talk to other people besides me until Sunday evening ." She nodded. "Ok then, I am curious about where you live. I know it is in the middle of the woods at least." He chuckled. "What do people tell you about my home?" "Oh well come with me and you will see the truth ." 


	2. Inside

"So even though your home is incredible Dave and you were nice enough to invite me out here for a weekend in the woods, why now?" Penelope looked at him intently.

He replied " Because I should have done this a long time ago, maybe even before Kevin Lynch made his move. You need a little time to heal and where better than here with me?"

She nodded. "Ok I can handle that but have you really had feelings for me all this time ? How did I not know that."

He shrugged. "I guess I figured being your friend and coworker was enough all this time but when you got sick I realized that I wanted more from what we had."

Penelope was quiet. "If I am not ready to leap headfirst into anything and need to go slow with well you, is it ok?"

He said" That's fine I can be patient when the prize is someone like you. You came here for a weekend, that is enough to start with."

An aging chocolate Labrador Retriever came into the living room and sniffed at Penelopes hand. "This must be Mudgie. " She petted the dogs head and ears gently.

Dave said " Keep that up kitten and you will have a friend for life in him. He likes a beautiful lady almost as much as I do." He smiled at her.

" You just called me beautiful." Her face got pink.

He said " Why wouldn't I cara you are."

She said "Wow and you are speaking Italian to me too, I could melt right here in front of your dog."

He looked at her. "Had I know that was the secret I would have used it with you way before today."

She smiled at him. "So where do I get to put my go bag and sleep? I assume you have cell phone service here but not the internet right?"

He said " Yes you can use a cell phone if I am not enough for you to talk to but I don't have internet access out here, However there is a satellite cable system with I forget how many channels to watch if you want that and also satellite radio in the corner of this room."

She nodded. " Well I guess I should see the rest of your home then."

He smiled. "Follow me cara, I think you will be very happy with the master bathroom and my second bedroom. I also have a Jacuzzi on the deck just outside my bedroom and a smaller whirlpool tub in the guest bathroom if you like those for your evening bath time."

"So you do have a Jacuzzi then it wasn't just rumor? Wow. Why would any woman ever leave here and you?" Penelope looked at his bedroom with a fireplace and the massive bed in the center of it. It was done in navy blue and gray and yet it suited him.

"This is so you Italian Stallion."

He chuckled. "Penelope you are good for this old mans ego. I like that though. I wish I had Stallone's shape in those movies right now."

She said" Why would you want to be him? You do just fine on your own David." Then she went to see the second bedroom down the hall a little bit.

"Oh my." She opened the door and just was amazed. "I love plum and ivory together. And yet I have never been here before."

Then her cell phone buzzed and she typed a quick text before turning it off. "That was Derek, I told him I was safe and sound here and to enjoy his weekend like I am planning on." "He should have some fun with Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day: Penelope had wandered out to the rear deck with her Kindle Fire .She had changed into some jeans and an old purple sweater of hers . She just sat there on a bench made out of marble but covered in a soft cushion and looked at the view. She exhaled and felt the past few months beginning to wear off her shoulders.

Then there were footsteps beside her as she opened a juicy romance novel to read. Dave said "I made some antipasto for you before dinner. It's nothing fancy though."

She looked at the plate that he had placed on the nearby table and said" You have provolone cheese wedges, sliced tomato, crusty bread and balsamic vinegar , all things that I start with when I go out for Italian and you say it's nothing fancy."

He smiled . "Well you like to think you are a woman of secrets Ms. Garcia but it turns out I know a few. I'll let you enjoy your book and have a snack. The eggplant parmigiana needs a while yet . Do you like red wine?"

She replied "I love red wine. If this is what you do for a weekend with more than a friend, why were you married three times without success?" Then her face got a little red.

He looked at her. " Some of them didn't like being married to the BAU along with me , with Caroline it was losing our son that ended it between us. You know all that from rumor about me."

She touched his arm. "I have never listened to rumors. Thank you though for being honest and telling me yourself. " She picked up some cheese and one of the tomatoes and took a bite. "I am seriously going to get addicted to your food I think."

Dave smiled. "Well as long as you get addicted to me along with it dolcezza it will all be just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dave I don't know if I can do this, give you what you want. I need to tell you something about why it ended between Kevin and I. It wasn't because I wasn't ready to get married or because I was sleeping with Derek behind his back like he is saying. It was because I had a pregnancy scare recently with him and he told me that he didn't want children with me now or ever. Three days later I found out there was no baby but he was so cold about it so I knew it had to end , I couldn't be with someone like that."

Dave looked at her. "For a man with no balls he sure has a big mouth. What an idiot, I was a father once for a day and if I got that amazing chance again I wouldn't take it for granted ."

Penelope looked at him. " Was it um Caroline? If that isn't too personal."

"Yes , she is with James now somewhere. He had a heart condition that now they could have treated probably but then they said he would only live to be born and not much more. He'd be 30 now."

Penelope hugged him. "I am so sorry. But now you understand why I am upset with Morgan. I know that my behavior isn't very professional with him a lot of the time and crosses a line but to have people think that I just sleep with anyone who offers it to me is not me. I flirt but I have never crossed the line with him and I think it would be way too hot to handle if I did." She swallowed orange juice slowly.

Dave said " Well If you don't feel better by the time I get back we have a date for mama rossi's minestrone soup. You take it easy ok kitten, and go easy on the Red Bull for a day or two, your system needs less caffeine and things like vitamin C and hot tea with lemon and honey in it."

She smiled. "I will I promise. You be careful while you and my other fine furry friends are out kicking some serious bad guy butt ok?"

He nodded. "Always bella."


End file.
